Kakashi's Perspective
by Seven Silver Stars
Summary: Ever wonder what Kakashi thinks about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship? Well, now you have the chance to find out. Rated for safety. -sasunaru, yaoi, random drabble-


Warning: there's yaoi (boy love) in this, so if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT.

Disclaimer: Naruto and other characters are not mine. If they were, Sasuke wouldn't have been stupid and left at all. The story idea is mine though.

Kakashi's Perspective

* * *

When he heard about the little "incident" that had occurred right before teams were assigned, Kakashi smiled wickedly. The two boys' "accidental" kiss. _This is going to be fun_, he thought.

* * *

When Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto to protect him from Haku's showers of silver needles, Kakashi thought, _Wow, that's some devotion. Would somebody who is just a 'friend' really do that?_

* * *

When the two boys on team 7 limped in from the chakra-tree-climbing drills, Sasuke supporting Naruto, Kakashi thought, _I can think of one _other_ reason why Naruto might be limping_

…

* * *

The first time Kakashi saw Sasuke turn bright red after Naruto pinned him down while they were sparring, Kakashi thought, _I think Sasuke has a bit of a… problem in the nether region. _And he maniacally cackled.

* * *

When Kakashi heard that Sasuke had left for the Sound, he knew immediately that Naruto was going to be most affected by it. He felt bad for him, so he let Naruto stay out of missions for a while. _But when Sasuke comes back_, he thought, _there will be beautiful jokes to be made._

* * *

As Kakashi walked past Naruto's apartment in the morning one day after Sasuke had come back from the Sound, something odd happened. He had gone to the bookstore as soon as it opened to get the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise, and the way back to his house was past Naruto's apartment building. He decided to play a trick on Naruto, so he made his way towards the open window. His ears perked when he heard Naruto moaning Sasuke's name in his sleep. Kakashi nearly fell out of the window trying to hold his laughter. _This is priceless… but I still kind of feel bad for Sakura-chan. Oh well. _

The next week, both Sasuke and Naruto didn't show up for training so Kakashi decided to find them. He told Sakura to stay and wait on the bridge. First he headed home to fetch his video camera, because he had a hunch that he would need it. He then checked Naruto's apartment. Nope, nobody there, but there was a big mess. So Kakashi made his way to the Uchiha estate. After checking all the bedrooms, he checked the bathrooms, the kitchen, and finally, the closets. _Who knows?_ he thought. They're both pretty thin, they could fit in a closet together… Finally, he got to the last closet, and he heard odd sounds coming from inside. So he decided that on three, he would open the door as fast as he could with one hand while holding his video camera in the other. _One… two… three!_ And he swung the door open to an astonishing site.

Sasuke had pinned Naruto down and was punching him and yelling "Why the HELL didn't you rescue me from that pedophile Orochimaru SOONER?!" They were completely oblivious to Kakashi, who was filming the scene from the doorway.

"Because I wasn't STRONG enough! They all yelled at me and told me to stay!" Naruto yelled back.

Sasuke stopped punching him, defeated, "So it wasn't your fault?"

Naruto shook his head mutely. At this point, they noticed Kakashi.

"Kakashi, get the hell out, we're having a moment!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed at the same time and Sasuke slammed the door shut. Luckily, Kakashi knew how to dismantle the doorknob and so he worked on that. He had the door knob off in a few seconds but decided to keep the door closed and film through the hole that the door knob left.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke said, hanging his head dejectedly.

Naruto, being his bright, ball-of-sunshine self, said "It's okay, Sasuke, you're forgiven," and pulled Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke blushed lightly but hugged back.

"Naruto? You know that time at the Academy when we… you know, accidentally kissed? It… wasn't _that_ bad…"

"Ne, Sasuke, have you fallen for me?" Naruto teased, and poked Sasuke in the ribs.

Sasuke blushed and stammered, "No, of course not," but when he saw Naruto's face fall a bit, he amended, "Well, maybe a little…"

Naruto smiled brightly and, to the surprise of all observers, kissed Sasuke full on the lips. He then got up and scampered out of the closet leaving Sasuke sitting on the floor, dazedly muttering, "Naruto… just… kissed… me?" And in the end, Sasuke ended up really late for training.

Kakashi made a good amount of money on that tape. Of course, he decided that it was only fair to give a share to the participants, so both Naruto and Sasuke got 5 percent of the profits. Kakashi figured that was enough.


End file.
